In various types of environments it is desirable to create a signal when certain persons travel through a passageway. For example, in a nursing home situation, it is desirable that a signal is created if a patient walks through a passageway which exits from the nursing home. Another situation in which a signal should be created occurs in a hostage or kidnap type of event in which a hostage or kidnapped person is forced to travel through a passageway to exit from a location of safety.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mechanism and a system by which a signal is created when selected personnel travel through a passageway.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a mechanism and system which can be employed with regard to a variety of passageways, such as doors, gates, etc.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a mechanism and system which may be unknown or unobservable to the selected personnel or which is unknown or unobservable to others involved in passage through the passageway.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a mechanism and system which can be constructed at relatively low costs.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.